Dear Old Shiz
by wickeduk
Summary: Musical Heavily follows the events in the musical, but with ample opportunity for an extra glimpse into Elphie's life at 'Dear Old Shiz'. Told mainly from Elphie's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Old Shiz

Chapter 1: Dear Old Shiz

A green face appeared at the window of the Thropps' carriage methodically absorbing her surroundings as they journeyed down the gravel dirt roads. The scenery had changed little over the past few days, but the odd building was now beginning to dot the skyline.

Finally, their destination was approaching, the promise of an end to the tedious travelling a welcomed blessing. The green spectator was thankful as she shifted on her seat attempting to re-circulate the blood to her backside, which had slowly numbed over the past few hours since breakfast.

She switched her gaze to her travel companions still energized about the unknown prospects that lay just over the hills. Smiling at her sister who sat opposite, her excitement was flattened somewhat when her gesture was not reciprocated. Instead, her sister insisted on moaning to their father about the journey's excessive length, glumness at leaving home evident in her whine.

Shrugging her shoulders, she concluded her own company, as usual, was preferable and returned her attention to the passing landscape. Since early childhood she had mastered the skill of providing her entertainment, and such abilities were perfect for long trips.

The bumpiness they had endured for hours ceased as the gravel tracks gave way to concrete roads. At least the remainder of the journey would be made in relative comfort. Green eyes grew wide with disbelief as more buildings spiked in the distance, their delicate and detailed architecture already visible. Some difference from the tiny buildings of Munchkinland!

It was not long before the carriage was turning off the main road. "Sweet Oz!" she whispered as the large iron gates loomed ahead of them, the unmistakable 'SU' announcing they had arrived. After several days travel, the Thropps' carriage was welcomed through the gates and into the grounds of Oz's infamous Shiz University.

The carriage jerked to a stop. "We have arrived sir," Halek announced, jumping down from the driving seat and opening the door for his travellers. Elphaba leapt from her seat and out of the confined space, knowing her duty was to unload and prepare Nessarose's wheelchair.

Frex meanwhile took his time exiting, and then stood back to watch Halek and Elphaba lower his youngest daughter to her awaiting wheelchair. "Elphaba," Nessarose commanded, shifting in her chair. "You best not do anything to embarrass me while we're here! Do you hear?"

"Yes Nessa, of course Nessa," she replied humbly, fluffing the cushions so they provided sufficient comfort.

"Oh stop fussing over her Elphaba," Frex demanded, instructing her to help with the luggage removal, while he promptly lavished undue attention on his most cherished daughter. Sighing quietly, Elphaba joined Halek. A group of young men dressed in senior Shiz uniforms, no doubt hired by her father, approached, picked out the luggage emblazoned with 'NT' and disappeared into the dormitories.

A single not-so-large suitcase now remained on the ground – it was hers. "Nessa needs the help, I don't," she reminded herself taking the case by its twice-repaired handle. "Good luck Miss Elphaba," Halek smiled; too many times in his years of loyal service to the Thropps had he seen this young green girl ignored and undervalued.

She smiled and made her way towards the courtyard, her eyes flicking from building to building, noting the historical Ozian periods that influenced their current appearance. She felt like a child in a sweet shop with so many wonderful things to behold. Life was going to be good here.

Bringing her gaze back to eye level, she noticed that she now stood at the top of the main terrace. The grounds of Shiz University were littered with smartly clad youngsters in crisp new uniforms, all eager and excited as they stood on the sacred soil that would be their home for the next few years.

A group of three nervous looking pupils were heading her way - the perfect opportunity to make a good first impression. An energized smile on her face, she stepped towards them, her hand extended, but before she could announce herself, they backed away. When a second attempt failed with a young Gillikinese man, reality began to sink in.

Why did she ever think those at Shiz would be above judging her by her skin? Perhaps life was not about to be as blissful as she once imagined.

It was not long before the whispers and the pointing started, the main comments being led and encouraged by the young woman who obviously thought herself above the rules. She sat proud on top of her luggage dressed solely in her white 'summer uniform', visibly flouting the Shiz rules for wearing 'winter dress uniform' on the first day of attendance.

Everyone was staring again, her leafy appearance attention catching. 'And so it begins again,' Elphaba thought sadly. If she were to tolerate the next few years at this establishment with these gawpers as classmates, she concluded a direct approach was the only way to proceed.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she announced, placing her suitcase on the ground and hushing the gathered crowd. "No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. And no, I didn't chew grass as a child!" She entered into a staring match with those closest to her, but backed down when she heard her father's voice bark "Elphaba!"

A few students gasping audibly as he grabbed her green hand and yanked her to one side, although it was not the violent way this father treated his daughter, but the fact he had the nerve to touch the green oddity. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself!" he reprimanded. "I'm only sending you here for one reason…"

Oh yes! How ever could she forget? "Yes, I know, to look after Nessarose," she concluded, adding silently, "because of course I couldn't possibly succeed here or actually want to be something other than Nessa's slave!" As soon as the thought past, she berated herself. She had no right to resent the life sentence of care that had been bestowed upon her. By accepting your responsibilities, you also accepted the consequences.

She watched as he relinquished the gift-wrapped box he had clung to throughout their trip. He retrieved his parting gift, declaring them 'befitting for the future governor of Munchkinland'. They were shoes, jewelled shoes at that.

Elphaba felt a satisfying laugh settle in her chest at the irony of his gift. After all, it was not as though Nessarose could parade around Shiz showing off her latest asset – unlike some people. The spoilt brat in white had a crowd gathered again, basking in the compliments and praise that were being showered on her. Oh the shallowness!

"Take care of your sister," Frex ordered, snapping back her attention. He cast a disapproving glance over her choice of uniform, still unable to explain or understand her preferences. If only her wardrobe were as colourful as her opinions, she might just elevator herself to some sort of social standing. "Just… try not to talk so much."

His snarled reminder were his last words to her as he kissed Nessarose goodbye for the final time and boarded the carriage. There was no 'I'll miss you Elphaba', 'take care', 'I love you'. No parting gift for her. Not even so much as a courteous 'goodbye'. Absolutely nothing. But maybe, just maybe he would…

No. With one commanding flick of the whip, Halek had the horses breaking into a trot and her father departing from Shiz. "Elphaba?"

She pushed aside the tiniest feelings of hurt that settled and turned to her sister, her smiled forced, but her tone light. "Well, what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything remember!"


	2. Chapter 2: Room Assignments

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the musical, the script, the lyrics, or anything else that belongs to Wicked and Co. This is just a bit of fun.

**A/N:** I didn't intend for it to take this long to get the next chapter ready, but it ended up being much longer than I anticipated, plus I've been extremely busy at work! Anyway, thanks to those who have already reviewed. Those of you reading who haven't, I'd love to hear what you think. In the meantime, read and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Room Assignments

A booming voice silenced those gathered on the terrace. "Welcome, new students!" Madame Morrible, the headmistress, stood in the entrance to the main building the large oak doors framing her authoritative figure. Her introduction was swift and to the point, although somewhat despairing over the capabilities of her latest assignment of pupils.

She continued her traditional welcoming speech, but on hearing mention of room assignments, Elphaba raised her hand politely as did the blonde. As always in her life, she was overlooked. The squeaky pale brat stepped forward and struck a pose befitting of some tacky fashion model. The other students 'oooh' and 'aaah' at her; Elphaba snorted and rolled her eyes.

Seconds into her public announcement, it was clear she had no such issues regarding room, just an uncontrollable urge to inform the entire school of her private sleeping arrangements, rubbing everyone else's noses in her 'upper' social status. However disappointed they may have been not to be able to share with this self-important blonde, they were all happy enough to settle with an open invitation to visit her dwellings whenever they so wished.

But a private apartment? _She_ had been given a private apartment?

There were only five such apartments available at Shiz, reserved for members of royalty and such, and as far as Elphaba had deduced from the gossip, and there had been plenty, four of the five apartments were already occupied – two rooms were allocated to the son and daughter of the President of The Glikkus, while descendents of Vinkus and Quadling aristocracy occupied the two others, leaving only one vacant apartment for the new intake of first years.

One vacant room, which by rights, should have been hers and Nessarose's. They needed it out of necessity, not pure vanity. What was going on?

The months leading up to their arrival at Shiz, she knew her father had kept continuous correspondence with Madame Morrible in an attempt to ensure Nessarose's smooth transition into her new life. Many of his letters had been to finalise suitable living arrangements for his most precious daughter, but apparently they had been to no avail.

Galinda caught the tentative step the green girl took towards her and the headmistress and quickly guided her mentor away. Elphaba stood patiently waiting for her to shut up, but she persevered with her obviously rehearsed buttering-up routine. Although at the mention of her essay _Magic Wands: Need They Have A Point_, Madame Morrible lost all interest, and who could blame her? The title was laughable, the content could only follow suit.

Elphaba found herself suddenly feeling very sorry for the faculty members that had to read through such dribble in search of their new acceptable students. And if that was the standard, then the Unnamed God help the teachers that would be responsible for educating this bunch of brainless scholars.

Galinda, dejected, had headed back to her sheep to discuss her encounter, and Elphaba was quick to start talking before the blonde began rambling about some other random subject. "Madame Morrible," she called out, her hand in the air to grab her attention. "We've not received our room assignments yet."

"Oh yes, yes!" She closed the gap between them. "You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. Oh my, what a tragically beautiful face you have!" she smiled, her intonation much like Galinda's a few moments previous. Nessarose revelled in the attention, but Elphaba grunted, drawing unwanted attention on herself.

"Ah." Madame Morrible looked her up and down. "And you must be…"

"Elphaba." She extended her hand, as was custom when meeting new people, but it was shunned, Morrible not wanting to associate too much with the 'troublesome daughter' as Frex had referred to her. "I'm the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic."

"Yes, he mentioned you. I'm sure you're very bright," she grinned, but her tone was derogatory.

The bratty princess could not resist the perfect opportunity for a dig in front of the whole school. "Bright? She's phosphorescent." Her sheep giggled loudly, but Elphaba ignored them.

"The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite apparent. So, I thought it would be best if she shared my private compartment where I can assist her as needed…"

"But Madame," she protested, "I've always looked after my sister." She always had and she always would, it was her destiny, her calling, her duty. Her punishment. Nothing was going to change that, or so she thought. Even Nessarose was hushing her into silence, excited of the suggestion just put to them.

A dramatic "oooh" ceased the sisters' arguments. "A slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you."

Elphaba went to protest, but it was too late. The headmistress had already gathered the attention of the students, well most of them. Galinda was still nattering (or should that be 'baa-ing'?) with one of her sheep. "Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?"

Immediately she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, or for some uncontrollable wind to fly by and carry her off to some far away land where she would be spared the impending humiliation. So many times she'd be argued over for team sports. If only it had been because they had wanted her on their team. But no, she would have to stand and wait, the last one to be picked, while the team captains argued over her should have her, because they were adamant they would not. And now it was about to happen again.

Elphaba watched in slow-motion horror as the bubble-headed blonde raised her hand and called for Madame Morrible, her intention to get another pointless question answered, not volunteer her private living space. No matter to Morrible though. "So, you see Miss Elphaba, you can room with Miss Galinda! To your dormitories everyone!"

She stood open-mouthed, her new roommate imitating her reaction. Of all the people in all of Oz she had to be landed with this materialistic, status-chasing, self-absorbed, dumb white chick! She'd rather take a long cold shower, and that was saying something! Madame Morrible must be out of her senses.

Elphaba was at Shiz for one reason, and it was not to bunk with some semi-rich socialite from the Gillikin. She was here to look after Nessarose. It was _her_ job, not the job of some strange woman they had just met. If her father discovered what had happened, how she'd broken her promise…

She had to get her sister back. She was going to take care of her just as she always had, and no headmistress was going to get in her way. How dare this old woman interfere? Injustice burned inside her, growing in intensity with every step Madame Morrible took, escorting her sister further away. The burning was eating her up.

The feeling was seldom, but instantly recognisable. It was happening all over again.

Eerie silence surrounded her, some unknown force blocking out the near-by chatter. Everything faded to darkness. Time stopped still as she stood motionless, waiting for the all-consuming powers to take control from within. An extraordinarily deep breath brought to her body the final element to release the energy within.

The mysterious force now had control of her. There was nothing she could do but watch as it unfurled its latest disaster.

"Let her go!" Her voice held a strange tone that scared herself as much as the students around her.

Blinding rage shot from her fingers, only for the first time it sought out only Nessarose's chair. It did no harm to anyone else on the way. Elphaba was relieved. This was not the time or the place for a repeat of past occurrences. The wheelchair ripped itself from Madame Morrible's clutch and sped away.

A piercing shriek from the headmistress sent those gathered into a panic. Everyone fled screaming and crying. Students crashed into each other as they ran blindly trying to escape the unpredictable movements of the possessed wheelchair. It continued to spin wildly across the courtyard, and eventually came to a stop by Elphaba's side, the energy draining from the chair as swiftly as it drained from its administrator.

Those still around remained silent. And fearful. All eyes were on her.

Nessarose glared at her, sparkles of hatred dancing in her eyes. Surprise and disbelief kept Galinda's mouth open. The young man at her side, a Munchkinlander by the name of Boq, seemed somewhat curious of her actions, while a young Quadling girl was frightened into unconsciousness.

Madame Morrible meanwhile stood grinning at the governor's other daughter, excited that such unleashed talented potential had displayed itself much sooner than she had anticipated. This green girl's abilities were just what she and her associates were looking for, and with a few years of her expert tutorage, she could go a long way.

"Elphaba! You promised it would be different this time!" Nessa screamed, defiantly wheeling herself away as Elphaba chased after her. The loud and swift departure broke the trance everyone was in, and while most students fled as fast as their feet would allow, several students flocked to Nessarose's side.

Elphaba was sure that most were there out of pity for the crippled girl, the others were no doubt just curious about her freakish green sister. Something good had come from the erratic power display; at least they were speaking to her, accepting her. She couldn't ask for anything more for her sister.

Funny how her sister's non-functional legs made her more acceptable to these people than her own green skin did, yet she was the one that could go running of to whatever party they wanted to go to, if she so chose to accept such an invitation. A small entourage now followed Nessarose, and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the attention.

"I'm sorry Nessa." She gave up her pursuit when her pleading apologies were ignored. "I didn't mean it to happen, honest. It just happened," she added sadly.

"You mean this has happened before?" Madame Morrible questioned, her suspicions of a possible coincidence suddenly evaporating. This girl had definite potential.

"Kind of. I guess, well… yes." She hung her head. "Something just comes over me. I'll try to control myself from now on. I'm sorry."

"No! Never apologize for talent dear! Talent is a gift!" A hand landed on Elphaba's shoulder and guided her away from the building a short distance. "Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" she whispered, unable to believe her ears. She had never considered a career in anything, let alone something as complex and skilled as sorcery.

"I shall tutor you privately, and take no other students!" Elphaba stood silent in amazement, although the peppy blonde's disgusted huff did not go unnoticed before she disappeared to her no longer private apartment to stew.

Never had anyone shown such interest in her before, let alone offered to privately educate her and advance her skills. The breath-constricting grip Madame Morrible had on her made it obvious her headmistress had more to say. The last stragglers entered Shiz Hall, leaving teacher and pupil completely alone.

"Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear," she began, pacing in a circle around her apprentice, deep in thought. Suddenly she stopped, her finger no longer tapping her chin. "Why, I predict the Wizard could make you his magic, Grand Vizier!"

"The Wizard?" Elphaba whispered, the sound barely escaping her lips.

Madame Morrible stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, my dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard, tell him of you in advance. With a talent like yours dear, there is, a defin-ish chance, if you work as you should, you'll be making good!"

With that, the headmistress headed back to the main building, hurrying along a few late arrivals leaving Elphaba alone to consider her announcement. All her life she had dreamed of meeting the Wizard, and now she had the chance.

Her sole purpose, unlike Miss Galinda's, had been to look after Nessarose, not to study or become good at anything. But with Madame Morrible taking care of Nessarose, she had been given that one chance. Someone finally believed in her enough to take away the responsibility of her sister's care and allow her to expand her own education, master skills that would offend her father, but could give her untold opportunities in the future.

Now, succession at Shiz could spell out her ultimate dream – to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!


	3. Chapter 3: The Wizard and I

-------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the musical, the script, the lyrics, or anything else that belongs to Wicked and Co. This is just a bit of fun.

**DEDICATION:** This chapter is for: Phosphorescent, Greenhell, Kennedy Leigh Morgan, blufair and Born2Bbad – thank you all guys for leaving such 'wicked' reviews :-) !

**A/N:** I apologise profusely for this taking soooo long to be updated! I was having terrible writer's block, I got a promotion at work and started new hours, and real-life has just been a total hectic nightmare. Anyway, this is quite long so should sustain you all for a while! So, I guess enjoy! And if you do like it, then don't forget to leave a review! It just takes a few seconds!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Wizard and I

As a child, and as an adult, there had only ever been one dream that captured her imagination – meeting the Wizard. A harmless role-play with Nessarose when a toddler had nearly crushed her dreams forever, Frex repeatedly drilling it into her head that someone like her would never amount to anything, let alone secure an audience with the great and powerful Wizard himself.

But now, she stood on the verge of doing just that. One well placed letter of recommendation from Madame Morrible and a few years of hard work and she really truly could achieve it. Then perhaps her father would notice her, he'd have to. How could he not?

'Wow! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' she thought. She, Miss Elphaba Thropp, the little green girl from Munchkinland, with no future, no career, no prospects, was on the path to meet the Wizard of Oz – in person!

The years of abusive and torment were starting to look worthwhile. Not only might she visit her idol, but there was every possibility her talents would allow her to become his right-hand man, well woman. And all because of what she had deemed her entire life a curse? 'Unreal' did not begin to cover the feelings sparking inside.

"Wow!" she whispered, her ecstatic cackle echoing around the deserted courtyard. Clasping her hand across her mouth, she hushed herself. People around here already thought she was strange; she did not need to give them any more ammunition.

But surely this couldn't be happening to her? Nothing ever happened to her, and definitely nothing as spectacular as this! Good things just did not happen. Her green skin always drew attention, but goodness never came from those people's fascination. The doubts were starting to creep in.

A bizarre, all-too-real nightmare might explain everything. Yes that had to be it! She must have fallen asleep during the carriage ride to Shiz and slipped into some sort of parallel dream world. Had it not been for the painful pinching confirming reality, it seemed a logical explanation. Perhaps then, Morrible's spoken words had been misinterpreted? Had she misunderstood?

"Did that really just happen?" No one answered, but her brow creased trying to re-interpret Madame Morrible's words. "Have I actually understood? That this weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide, is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard?" Could she? Could she really stand the smallest of chances to meet the Wizard?

Morrible's words of encouragement reverberated in her mind. _'If you work as you should.'_

"If I make good!" she realised, grinning. "So I'll make good!"

There was no doubting what she had to do now; her path was set. She was determined, and as all her fellow scholars were about to learn, when Elphaba Thropp set her mind to something it was impossible to change it. Positive that her meeting with the Wizard would occur, she faced the buildings behind her and announced, "When I meet the Wizard," stressing both the 'when' and that 'she' had been offered this privilege, and no one else.

Opportunities to gloat were few and far between, but even this declaration was soon followed by a twang of guilt. "Once I prove my worth!" Yes, that was the only little thing standing in her way, but it was simply remedied with three easy steps: work hard, stay out of trouble and do as she was told. Surely it couldn't be that difficult, could it?

Not when complying with such rules meant the best thing to ever happen to her. She could do it; she would do it. "And then I'll meet the Wizard, what I've waited for since… since birth!" Okay, so perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but it was certainly her one and only life long ambition. No doubt others in Shiz dreamed of meeting the Wizard, but this was a closed opportunity, open only to her, and her alone. Her! Green, green Elphaba Thropp.

"And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded." Would he? She felt an uneasiness begin to settle. What if he wasn't as wonderful as his reputation suggested? What if he did take one look at her unnatural skin and cast her aside like every other person in her life had? What if he didn't take her seriously? Her hard work could all be for nothing. At the end of it all, she could still be plain, old dependable Elphaba, relied upon by everyone and yet noticed by no one. That troubled her.

"Do you think the Wizard is dumb," she muttered uncomfortably. Surely a ruler as wise and fair as the Wizard would not dismiss her out of hand just for being green. The things he had done for the people of Oz… he just couldn't be like the others; he had to be different.

Children's voices echoed in her head repeating those vicious schoolyard taunts that had forever haunted her. "Or like Munchkins, so small-minded?" she spat. But where her mind went, her photographic memory was quick to follow. Snapshots of those hellish years of Munchkinland education whizzed by. The rotten vegetable toss that had become a weekly event in the social calendar, the repeated bugs in her snack box, the itching powder in her gym shorts, the name calling, the pushing, the shoving, the tripping, the falling. The snapshots were endless.

Unfortunately the creativity of those half-pints was extremely limited, their gags growing old and repetitive very quickly. Elphaba learnt fast thought. There wasn't much they could get past her. She couldn't help but laugh as she re-lived their attempt to 'wash away her greenness' by sticking her head down the toilet. Eight of them may have dragged her kicking and screaming to the bathroom, but that was as far as she let it go. It had been the first time her mysterious powers had shown themselves, and the last time anyone ever tried to pick on her.

"No!" she yelled, ending the visions and determined the Wizard would be different. Dreams and hopes had been her only escape from her harsh reality and it was easy to convince herself that the Wizard would be everything she dreamed of, and more. She was swept away by the excitement, imagining her first meeting with the grand master. "He'll say to me, _I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely._" Somehow, his reliance on her was more an honour than a burden, unlike the constant care she bestowed on her sister. Happily she could volunteer for a lifetime of serving him, providing the reliability he saw in her. "And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I."

Idly she picked up her suitcase and headed a few steps in the direction of the dormitories immersed in her imaginary world, watching herself with the Wizard and observing their partnership blossom into something good and wonderful, where she could help those who for years had shunned her. She didn't want to hold a grudge; she just wanted to do good, and side-by-side, that's exactly what she and their great leader could achieve.

A group of students, third years she guessed judging by their predatory saunter across the grass, continued discussing some new student they had been teasing until they saw her. Then they froze. The central member of the group drew back slightly and whispered to the others, announcing this must be the girl everyone seemed so afraid of, her appearance certainly something to scare the faint-hearted.

If her own classmates couldn't accept her, perhaps these elder, more mature students could? But they fled the moment she took a step closer. She just laughed, proclaiming, "Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change! 'Cause once you're with the Wizard, NO ONE thinks you're strange!"

She started to giggle just like bubblehead Galinda had, but caught herself switching her audible enjoyment into a full-on cackle. Sheer disbelief captured her bottom lip between her teeth, a grin stretching the corners of her mouth. Her association with the Wizard held so much more than just the respect of the people of Oz. Just imagine… "No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed," she sighed. "And all of Oz has to love you, when by the Wizard you're acclaimed."

The Wizard's word was law. One sweet sentence from him and her life would never be the same again. She would get the respect she so desired; children would no longer fear her, they would look at her with admiration, building aspirations to be just like her when they grew up. Oh how different everything could be! She could make such a difference, if given the chance – a difference for everyone.

She finally had the answers to all her prayers. "And this gift or this curse I have inside," for she had always seen it as a curse. Nothing good had ever come of it, until now. Suddenly it had a purpose, a reason, although right now she still failed to see why such a 'talent' should be awarded to her. "Maybe at last I'll know why, when we work hand in hand, the Wizard and I!"

She found herself staring up at the Founder of Shiz's memorial statuette, and with no one else to share her news with, she moved closer to the marble and began foretelling her future. "And one day he'll say to me…" she cleared her throat. Deepening her voice, she spoke to the statuette. "_Elphaba, the girl who is so superior_." She bowed gracefully and stepped closer, keeping the conversation between herself and the rock. "_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside, have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your verdigris_," she leaned closer again and whispered, "_Would it be alright by you, if I degreenified you?_"

She stared at her hands imagining them the same pale colour as Nessarose's, or perhaps even a shade darker like her father's. Oh to have skin the same colour as every other Munchkinlander… to be known for one's achievements and not one's skin colour! She would be accepted. She would be a… a somebody!

'No, that wasn't fair', she thought bitterly. Wherever she went, she was always a 'somebody' - 'the green girl', 'the cursed one', 'the unnatural one' – the 'somebody' to be avoided. There was no getting away from that fact. But just for once, she wanted to be a 'somebody' for all the right reasons, because she had something to offer, some way to help and improve the lives of those in Oz.

'Oh, but to lose that green tinge…' her conscience whispered. 

"_Of course that's not important to me,_" she smiled, dismissing out of hand the suggestion, acting as though such things were trivial and didn't bother her. But the possibility of it happening… it was too exciting, too wonderful to refuse. "_Alright!_" she screamed, quickly recovering her decorum following her uncharacteristic eagerness. "_Why not_, I'll reply. Oh what a pair we'd be, the Wizard and I!"

She closed her eyes picturing the scene. Entering the great palace, being greeted by the great and powerful Wizard of Oz, although his face remained obscured in her pictures. Together, he with his Wizard-ness and her with her 'normal' coloured skin and outspokenness, they would sit together in the Palace's great hall, presiding over the future of Oz, working together to make a better Oz for everyone, including the Animals. There were so many things they could do, together.

Her amazed disbelief was no more than a whisper. "Unlimited, my future is unlimited." Eyes shut again, the scene with her and the Wizard melted into another possible future event. She was outside the Wizard's palace looking down upon the large crowd gathered below. The heart of Emerald City was overflowing with cheering excitable inhabitants, the congregation a mix of those from across the land.

White lace and silks decorated the palace balcony, the plain simple colour standing out against the emerald brickwork. The vision left no clue to the public merriment that had captured this nation, but it was not disheartening. Elphaba could feel the surrounding electric atmosphere, could feel the joy that radiated throughout these people.

Whatever this occasion, it was good news. This celebration was all about her, Miss Elphaba Thropp, the centre of everybody's world, if only for this one day!

Oddly, the first person to clarify in the illusion was Galinda dressed in a seriously puffy dress, and she seemed to float strangely a short distance above the ground, a halo of light surrounding her. Elphaba shivered. This celebratory occasion however, did seem to bring a rather sombre expression to her delicate features. None of the attention was for her, and jealousy should have been the cause of her distain, but there appeared to be more behind that public façade than she let on.

It felt fitting for her to be present at what looked to be the biggest party Oz had ever witnessed – a party that was in Elphaba's honour and not hers!

"And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know it sounds truly crazy…"

She closed her eyes, and still the images were visible. The excited screams grew louder as the Wizard entered onto the balcony. Flags and banners waved high above the heads of those gathered. Young children were carrying miniature paper flags, while a few adults held up signs and posters. But the more Elphaba concentrated on the writing they contained, the fussier the picture grew.

"And true, the vision's hazy." Her voice quietened and her speech slowed as she focused intensely on the image, which only vanished quicker into obscurity before her eyes. It didn't matter though. She had witnessed everything she needed to. She had something to aim for now – a reason to success; a reason to live.

But most surprisingly she discovered that her reasons now had nothing to do with winning her father's love or approval, or making her sister feel proud, but because she wanted it, for herself. For the first time in her life, she was going to live life for herself and not for anyone else.

The realisation was warmly empowering.

To the empty grounds of Shiz, she made her determined oath. "I swear some day there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with meeeee!" Jubilant, she swirled herself in a circle her arms stretching out wildly in the air. Her fists, clenched through happiness not anger, remained in the air and only descended as she began to again envision that life-altering meeting.

"And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt. And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could… could melt!" she yelped. "And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else 'til I die." What more was there to want? She would have her recognition, her acknowledgement, her creamy-white skin, and her chance to do good. And everyone would love and respect her for it. Standing proud, her announced her final pledge, "Held in such high esteem! When people see me, they will scream for half of Oz's favourite team – the Wizard and I!"

Energized, she picked up her suitcase and gasped. "Oh no, Nessa!"

Fulfilling her 'Wizard-quest' would have to wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the musical, the script, the lyrics, or anything else that belongs to Wicked and Co. This is just a bit of fun.

**A/N:** I just randomly found this chapter saved on my puter, so here it is. I do not promise any or many more updates from here, but this is a start!

--

**Chapter 4: Lost**

Cursing under her breath for allowing her fantasies of a life that was never going to be within her reach, she marched back to the main building desperate to locate her sister and purge any grievances she might have about their current situation before her sister could get word back to their father.

Despite the fact that it was her father's omission of his eldest daughter that meant she was no longer residing with her sister and carrying out the duties she had been sent to Shiz to fulfil, she was certain that somehow he would twist the situation so that the blame would lie with her. The handle of her suitcase felt the brunt of her unspoken building rage.

Elphaba tried to negotiate the many identical hallways that made up Shiz as she searched for Madame Morrible's compartment, and more importantly her sister, but the idea of signposting seemed to have biased the aging institute completely. The corridors were empty, not a single student or teacher in sight.

She was about to loose her last ounce of hope, when she turned the corner and caught sight of a familiar figure that looked just as lost as she was, although it seemed this young red-head had the advantage of a map and welcome pack, something that was apparently only bestowed upon those that were expected at Shiz.

"Excuse me," Elphaba called out, drawing the girl's attention away from the diagram she was trying to decipher. Whipping her head around to greet her fellow student, Elphaba suddenly understood why this petite figure had seemed so familiar. "Oh Sweet Oz!" Elphaba muttered, "It's fainting girl!"

She sent a prayer skyward to the Unnamed God requesting that the young girl's earlier actions were not repeated again now. Taking a deep breath, she approached the girl as calmly as she could manage. "Hi. Can you help me? I'm looking for Madame Morrible's room?"

The poor girl stood totally startled. Her mouth fell open, and remained that way, no form of greeting slipping out in response. Elphaba watched frustrated as the colour started to drain from her face, and fearing a fainting attack was fast on its way, she demanded quite forcefully, "don't you dare faint on me again!"

Her sternness seemed to work a treat. Afraid to disobey the green girl before her, the blood returned immediately to her features, the disaster averted. In contrast, she now stood up straight, fully attentive to Elphaba and her next command. However, her eyes betrayed her calm exterior, the shivers of fear not unnoticed by Elphaba.

"Do you know where I can find Madame Morrible's room?"

The girl's mouth remained open, but Elphaba was at least able to elicit an answer from her in the form of a negative shake of the head. "May I?" She asked, indicating to the map. She relinquished the map, but not before a frightened gasp escaped as her fingers grazed her green guest's. Scanning the complex diagrams of rooms, corridors and buildings, Elphaba spotted her desired location and memorised the route she would need. She handed the map back with a quick 'thank you'.

Preparing to leave, Elphaba noticed the young girl starting to turn an alarming shade of blue. She picked up her suitcase and took a couple of steps down the corridor before turning to announce with a bitter twang, "I'm leaving. You can breathe now." She sighed as a huge gasp filled the girl's lungs with much needed oxygen.

Why did people always have to react in such a manor to her skin colour? The Winkies were known for having darker skin than most, and most were decorated with those infamous blue diamonds. Yet no one looked twice at them. Their differences were socially acceptable, whereas she was not. She always had, and no doubt always would, continue to get a similar reaction as she had experienced earlier, and now again.

Pushing away the thoughts that had haunted her since she was old enough to comprehend what others thought about her, she picked up the pace of her steps, wanting to get to her sister sooner rather than later. Her father would never forgive her for what had happened already, let alone if she were to neglect her duties any further.

Morrible and Nessa were sat at the small round coffee table enjoying a cup of freshly brewed herbal tea, when a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. As the door opened, Elphaba heard her sister's infectious chuckle fill the room, reassuring her that Nessa had been cared for during her absence.

"Why Miss Elphaba, we did not expect to see you until supper."

"I know Madame, and I am sorry to intrude, but I made a promise to my father that I intend to keep."

Impressed by her young charge's loyalty and determination, she stepped aside allowing her entrance to her compartment. Nessa had since rolled herself to the doorway, and permitted her sister to greet her with a quick kiss on the cheek, a gesture that was not reciprocated. Her sister was always one for holding a grudge, and it was obvious Elphaba was on the receiving end of one right now.

She set to work immediate, opening up one of the seven trunks that had been delivered to her new accommodation over the last hour. Her sister had nearly as many possessions at that annoying Galinda brat. The contents were quickly distributed among the expensive Quoxwood drawers, Nessa's protests to leave her alone to settle in going unheard.

The conversation seemed one-sided this afternoon, Elphaba noted. Usually she could arouse some sort of interaction from her sister, even if the words were hurtful or condescending, but not today. "Elphaba please," she insisted. "I can manage by myself you know. And anything I can't, then I'm sure Madame Morrible will help."

"But I promised father."

"Yes dear, I know," Morrible added, an arm landing on her shoulder. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I will take care of your sister. Besides," she started, guiding a reluctant Elphaba towards the door, "you need to unpack yourself. We can't have you being late for supper and orientation, can we?"

"I suppose." With a shovel that was more force than encouragement, Elphaba stumbled across the threshold. She turned to complain, but instead found herself face to face with the large wooden door. Profanities were brewing on her tongue. Raising a clenched fist, she went to pound on the door. Her hand stopped short of knocking, and she let out a sigh. It was no use. Her sister didn't want her. Worse, her sister didn't need her.

Dejected, she left Nessarose in the care of Madame Morrible. She could only trust that the elder lady would supply sufficient support when needed.

Finding Morrible's compartment had proved difficult enough; finding Miss Upland's private suite was another matter entirely. She trudged down the empty halls of Shiz, her eyes perplexed by the scribbled notes and directions the headmistress had haphazardly applied to paper. She had, at the time, been more interesting in winning Nessarose's approval than listening to the verbal instructions that accompanied the icons and words.

Elphaba snorted as Morrible's earlier comments about how _'every students' welfare was her concern'_ echoed in her head. If that was so, then where was her concern now? Why was she not here, by Elphaba's side, directing her to her new abode? She had seen Morrible help the other students earlier, but now, when Elphaba needed help, she was not to be found. Morrible was no different than any other ignorant person Elphaba had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

It still perplexed her how everyone could treat her so differently. True, people, especially kids, were notorious for finding the 'defects' of a person and exploiting them. Yet Nessa, whose disability and difference was so blatant, was accepted and she was always spared the torment and torture that only kids can deliver. Elphaba on the other hand, was shunned, shamed and shouted at.

Angrily she kicked at the ground, the edge of her boot connecting with the marble floor and sending a squeak down the empty corridor. All she wanted was to be accepted and acknowledged for the person she was on the inside, and not the hideous green tint that coated the outside.


End file.
